gccfandomcom-20200213-history
Student Orginizations
Greek Organizations Fraternities and sororities live on campus, in pre-selected upperclassman halls. Strict regulations apply to students joining a Greek organization. Grove City's fraternities and sororities are not affiliated with any national groups. Over the years, many sororities and one fraternity, Chi Delta Epsilon, have permanently died out. The most recent sorority to become defunct was the short-lived Delta Chi Omega, which was founded in 1980 and lasted approximately one decade. Fraternities that have died out (meaning all their active members graduated or left the college) and been reinstituted via block classes include Beta Sigma, Sigma Alpha Sigma, and Adelphikos. All three of these fraternities are currently in existence. Other Greek organizations have retained an unbroken line of membership throughout their histories. Both fraternities and sororities are overseen by governing bodies. The fraternities each send delegates to weekly meetings of the Interfraternity Council. The sororities' counterpart organization, the Pan-Hellenic Council, also meets each week. In the spring, the two councils hold joint meetings to plan the annual Greek Games. The Greek Games, a multi-day event which involved such activities as water balloon tossing and egg dropping, have declined in notoriety at Grove City College along with the size of Greek organizations; until the 1990s they were well-known on campus, with the majority of the student body either participating or spectating. Male students who do not join fraternities can obtain block housing privileges through one of nine organizations known as housing groups. Grove City College housing groups are collections of similarly-interested students which enjoy block housing, yet are not fraternal or Greek in nature. Such groups were founded in the 1970s and given permission to use Greek letters by the extant fraternities on campus and the Grove City College administration. The first of these organizations was Alpha Sigma in 1974. Greek organizations have taken issue with the purported failure of housing groups to abide according to the original founding stipulations, which include having a common purpose and limiting membership to those living in groups' respective dorm halls. Fraternities and housing groups are distinctly different organizations that serve different roles in the student body at Grove City College. Fraternities *Adelphikos *Beta Sigma *Delta Iota Kappa *Epsilon Pi *Kappa Alpha Phi *Nu Lambda Phi *Omicron Xi *Pan Sophic *Phi Tau Alpha *Sigma Alpha Sigma Sororities *Alpha Beta Tau *Gamma Chi *Gamma Sigma Phi *Phi Sigma Chi *Sigma Delta Phi *Sigma Theta Chi *Theta Alpha Pi *Zeta Zeta Zeta Men's Housing Groups *Alpha Epsilon Chi *Alpha Sigma *Alpha Omega *Delta Rho Sigma (aka "Buffaloes") *Gamma Mu *Nu Delta Epsilon *Phi Omega Sigma *Rho Rho Rho *Sigma Phi Omicron *Zeta Xi Omega Religious Organizations *Intervarsity Misssions Fellowship *Campus Crusade for Christ *Grove City Tolerant & Atheists Club *YoungLife Dancing, Theater, and Music *Swing Club *Ballroom Club *Orchesis Dance Troupe *Spring Dance Company *Touring Choir – rehearses and performs a varying repertoire of choral music at locations throughout Western Pennsylvania and on its annual tour during Easter break. *Stonebridge – brings Christian artists to campus and facilitates concerts. *WSAJ Radio 91.1 FM *Koinonia Gospel Team Other *Orientation Board (OB) – welcomes the incoming students beginning on move-in day and throughout the year. The group also plans and holds numerous events the first week freshmen arrive on campus. *Student Government Association – acts as the primary communication link between the students and the administration. Members are elected by the student body. *Parlimentary Debate Team -- Nationally ranked debate team